The Joy Of Creation
by PaladelOliver
Summary: When you create life, why keep it to yourself? This tells the story of Fredbear, AKA Golden Freddy, of his birth and life at Fredbears Family Diner. This will uncover the truth of the bite of 87 and the murders. Please review because I haven't got a lot of popularity. :( If you review I'll love you forever. :D
1. The Joy Of Creation

The Joy Of Creation

I was an idol. I was a hero to children. I was just gold.

I thought I lived among them like an actual human. I thought I had a purpose. Until I realised; I was a machine. A tool. A child's play toy. The first time I ever saw reality, was at the face of a man. I looked up to him. His name was Joshua. And in my point of view, he was... Different than other endoskeletons I've seen later on. He had purple skin, like Bonnie. He was fat and had an apron with oil marks, like Chica. He had scars on his body, like Foxy, and had a jolly laugh like me. ONLY ME.

"Hello there, Fredbear." He said. I woke up in some kind of building. I lifted my eyelids for the first time of my activation. "Hello there. May I be of any assistance sir?" I said, politely. "(Gasp) It works! Oliver, come in here! It actually works!" He sounded shocked, and I wondered why. I turned my head to the left to see another purple endoskeleton, except he was Darker, and had large white orbs coming out of his black eyes. I actually felt scared, despite me not being programmed to have feelings. He ran towards me. "Let me see." He eyed me up, being impressed. He turned to Josh and said "I have an idea." He said to Josh. "Hello. Do you know who I am?" He asked me. "Yes. You are Oliver Young, the CEO of Fredbears Family Diner." I answered his question. He looked rather impressed. "Good. Do you know who you are?" He asked. I actually looked dumbfounded, even though my Golden face is made purely out of metal. "No sir." I answered his question. "Listen to me very carefully. You are hereby known as Fredbear. You are the mascot of a family resteraunt named Freadbears Family Diner. A magical place where kids and grownups alike, come for music and food. You are the main singer, entertainer, an waiter to grownups and kids. You are not alone in this, as you have three partners: Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." He explained. "So, welcome to the world, Freddy!" Josh greeted. "Thank you. I will surely bring a special place in the hearts of children"


	2. You are the main attraction

Chapter 2: You are the main attraction

_Hellloooooo guys! Back here with a new chapter in our chronicles of the bot himself, Golden Freddy. So… There are two purple men. Oliver Young is the darker shade of purple, being the serious and dreadful one acting as the One In The Night. Joshua Jones is the purple man with a lighter shade, being the one who seems friendly at first. However… He does have a dark, psychopathic side as the One In The Day._

I was beginning to walk for the first time in my robotic life. I was beginning to understand why Josh and Oliver cheered about the fact why they created me. Four simple words processed in my AI: The Joy of creation. For some reason it was just… There. Like a memory.

I was walking out of a truck out of the back of Fredbear's. It was interlocked into a large door, possibly for safety reasons for cargo and people. Especially children.

Children… Adorable and fantastic little creatures, not bound by anyone's rules. Well, some of them. They always had nice imaginations for teddy bears, like me. A child sees me across the street. He looks at me with curious eyes, and walks across the road towards me. I felt scared at first, but then Josh put his hand on my robotic shoulder. "Hey… Trust me, you can do it. Just be nice." I nodded and walk towards the kid in the misty rain. "Hi… You look cute."

It was a boy with brown hair and a blue jumper with blue jeans. I hesitated at first… But then I worked up the courage to talk to him. "Hello there, little buddy! What are you doing out here in the rain?" I asked in my jolly, yet static voice within my box. I knew the endoskeleton was perfectly protected from the rain, and I liked being outside. It seemed… Natural. "I was playing with my friends…But they ran away from me." He said. I noticed a slight tear in his eye. I knelt down and offered a hug. He accepted, and we both embraced. I liked it… The first time meeting a child. A real child. "Why did they leave you?" I asked? "They called me weird and stupid… Then they ran away."

Josh puts something in my hand. He looked like he had a plan in his mind… "Well, you can go to the opening of Fredbear's with a VIP ticket! You get to meet the gang, eat a lot of pizza, and be a part of the band!" He looked at me with excited eyes, and hugged me once more. "Thank you… What's your name?" He asked. "My name? Freddy Fazbear."


	3. Your story must be told

Chapter 3: Your story must be told

_Hellloooooo guys! Back here with a new chapter in our chronicles of the bot himself, Golden Freddy. So… I noticed a good increase of reviews today, and for that, I am happy as a leprechaun with his lucky charms. Shoutout to AGirlNamedJohnny, Christine, and one unnamed guest. Fun fact: My name is Oliver Young, and my friends' name is Joshua Jones. Also adding two of my friends as well._

"_To be loved everyday, and to be surrounded by good friends, that's good. But when the opposite happens… You're trapped and there's nothing you can do…" – Deltus, Dragon Ball Xenoverse (A teaser for a new fic.)_

To be loved by a child for the first time, that's one of the most bestest things you could possibly feel. I felt that way a dozen more times when I took the job for the first time, to prove my worth.

Josh, before the first day happened, told me that the Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy animatronics shall arrive by the morning. Until then, I was being stressed giving cake to children. Then kept being happy, then mad. Then happy, then mad.

Fredbear's was such a small building compared to skyscrapers. It was just one room, while a store across the street delivered 50 tonnes of cake 24/7. Fredbear's have truly became popular.

I was just giving a massive cake to six children, packed all in one room. Separated from the shouting and cheering coming from the children, I could hear banging. I turned around to see the child I saw yesterday. He was banging his fists on the door, demanding to get in. "HELP ME! I'M BEING CHASED BY A MAN!" He shouted, whilst crying. I ran to the door, but it was locked. I tried breaking the door down several times, but they were to no avail. I looked once more to see Josh exit a purple car. He looked at the child with hungry eyes. "Finally… I got you right where I want you…" He grabbed a knife and ripped the child's heart while crying at the same time. He dropped to the floor dead, and Josh drove away. The child just looked… Lifeless…. When I stared at this image before me, my eyes darkened to a dark grey color… I knew…. I was angry.


	4. The Trap Is Sprung

Chapter 4: The Trap Is Sprung

_Hello, everybody! Welcome to a new chapter of the chronicles of our beloved mascot, Fredbear, AKA, Golden Freddy. Shoutout to AGirlNamedJohnny, and Shipitordon't. I've decided, you can all PM me, ask questions, develop a relationship, anything you want. 3 So… I've seen the true ending of FnaF 3… And I cried at the end. Five Nights At Freddy's… A story of murder, mystery, and supernatural forces… Review and/or PM if you want a story about The Puppet. Anyway, enjoy. :)_

I was mad… I was completely mad… When I saw that poor child get murdered by Josh… I was driven by infernal synthetic rage…

I was planning a way to kill Josh, and rip him apart for what he did… So, I had an idea. I'll wait overnight, until it's 12AM. By then, Josh is the security guard of the place.

I started out in the backroom, where Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were being made. For some reason, my eyes shined white, like a light in the darkness of evil. And then… I saw something truly peculiar… A puppet. A random puppet, just flying away to a distance. I decided to follow it, hoping it will lead me to Josh… But I was wrong.

It was Oliver. The dark purple man. He started charging at me, and he was too fast for me to endure… He dismantled me and said as I shut down… "YOU CAN'T STOP ME."


	5. READ THIS

Ending

_Hey guys! 3 I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is, is that I have more ideas for fanfics! And best of all, there's a chance it could be made for YOU! All you have to do, is Private Message me, and ask for a shipping fanfic, of any TV show, Anime, or video game. The fanfics are done by the end of the week, and I'll be happy to give a shoutout!_

_The bad news is, The Joy Of Creation has ended. I'm happy that I have some popularity, but I don't see anymore ideas. :( Well, see you guys! Happy Easter._


End file.
